


Queenly

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen has an unusual obsession and the more he enjoys it the harder it is for him to describe it....until one day he finds the perfect description and it turns out he's not the only one that enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queenly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! My last fic Connor got some really good reviews and thank you for that because it has given me the confidence I needed to get back into writing. I had posted this before but then decided maybe I didn't like it so much and so I've edited and I think it's ready. I recently got a comment about my spacing, so I tried to work it out this time. Hopefully it's better. Once again please review and leave constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Oliver Queen likes to think that when it comes to things that turn him on, he has a fairly normal list: certain hair color, a woman’s confidence etc.

Then he met Felicity Smoak and one of the first things he noticed about her was her neck. It sounds weird and creepy but the curve of Felicity’s neck is the most attractive thing Oliver has ever seen.

They’d been dating for 3 months when the kink –read: obsession- reached its peak. Felicity and he finally made love for the first time and while he’d touched her neck many times before _, tasting_ it was an entirely new experience.

Since that night all he can do is look at is her neck and the graceful curve that settles there, he knew that he often touched her there to calm her down or calm himself down but now he is almost always touching it. He loves the way he can feel her pulse quicken at the feel of his skin on hers and the way his hand fits perfectly in the curve.

He loved the way her dangly earrings rested daintily against it and the way her hair would fan out against it from her ponytail.

He wanted to buy her elegant necklaces that would rest against her and sparkle like her personality, he wanted to mark it so that everyone knew that she belonged to him, he wanted to feel the way her heart reacted to him via her pulse and most importantly he wanted to make sure that no one else **_ever_** touched it (platonically or otherwise).

He was watching her through the glass at QC when he figured out the perfect word to describe it; _Queenly._ Felicity Smoak’s neck was queenly, it was long, graceful, and tall and supported the brain of the woman he loved more than anything or anyone else and for as long as she would allow it was _his_.

Felicity didn't notice how much Oliver loved her neck until they'd been dating almost a year, he'd bought her this gorgeous- if somewhat gaudy- emerald necklace and insisted she wear it as often as possible. It was the look he wore when she was in it that made her realize the secret kink he'd been hiding.

She should've known considering how much he liked to make love to her while she was wearing only the necklace and how that spot was often decorated with love bites so conspicuous she has to wear her hair down and copious amounts of concealer.

When she figured it out she started to tease him, she brought out her grandmother's pearl choker- the one that hugged her neck ever so gracefully and puller her hair up high on top of her head.  She walked taller and kept her shoulders back, anything to accentuate that curve. 

He could hardly keep his hands off her, and she loved it.

Her neck was becoming her favorite part of her body too.


End file.
